mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A Call from Dream Land". Plot (On the night of the Mushroom Kingdom, two days before Christmas, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Peach watched the moonlight of a shooting star in the sky) *Mario: Ah. Isn't so great to come here for the night? *Luigi: Man, it has been snowing all month. *Peach: The stars look great. Even if Rosalina was here. *Yoshi: So cold.....where's the warm water? *Mario: No warm water for the month of December. It's winter now. It only get hotter even for the hot days in summer. *Peach: Just chill out for a bit. The weather feel warm and nice. *Yoshi: Yeah, i wish i can make some campfire from below. *Mario: Fire will freeze out from the cold weather. Sorry to warn you about this. *Yoshi: I'll hide from my egg. *Luigi: Oh look, a pink meteor. *Mario: Whoa. I never seen one of those. *Peach: Wow. It's so beautiful. *Luigi: Wait, it's turning yellow now. *Yoshi: Oh no. Not a shooting star. (The mystery comet crash on the Mushroom Gorge) *Luigi: It crashed! *Mario: Now bad luck is causing over at the universe. *Peach: That was a comet. It crashed near Mushroom Gorge, we have to check it out. *Yoshi: I thought stars die when the black hole opens. *Mario: Let's go my friends, i hope it's not one of the Lumas that crashed from Bowser's next galaxy plan. *Luigi: Hope it doesn't turn out to be a alien. (At the Mushroom Gorge, Mario and his friends find out the comet crash which turn out to be a pink puff ball) *Luigi: What is that? *Mario: Wait, he look familiar. *Peach: Is that Kirby? *Mario: Yeah, come up. *Kirby: *jump up, walking close to Mario* *Luigi: What is that thing suppose to be? *Yoshi: What is his species like? *Luigi: A bubble? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A baby mommy? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: A goomba? *Kirby: No. *Luigi: Aw man, what ball is he? *Mario: He's a puff ball. That what his species is about. *Peach: How did you crash here? What happen? *Kirby: *lose his memory* *Luigi: What happen? Did Tabuu came back? *Mario: No. I first met him at the Smash Tournament. After a sudden, evil was about to rise and shadow bugs were spread all over the world. *Luigi: Oh no, it's worse than the Feather God incident at the Dark Dimension. *Yoshi: Glad you could stick with us for the night. *Kirby: Hi. *Peach: Aw, he's so cute. He said hi. *Mario: Maybe he can stick with us. *Kirby: *hug Mario* *Mario: Aw. *Luigi: Is that adorable? *Yoshi: It's like a baby. *Peach: Come on little bubble, i have a room for you to stay. *Mario: Now he's with us. *Luigi: Oh wow. *Yoshi: Can we stay at the castle now? *Peach: Yes. Let's go. *Kirby: Hi. (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and Princess Peach take Kirby to the castle) MARIO AND KIRBY AND THE RISE OF CHRISTMAS (The gang returned to the castle) *Mario: We're here. *Peach: Mario, do you think there should be a room for Kirby to stay in? *Mario: I got a place for him, follow me. (Inside of the castle) *Yoshi: Ah, much better. *Peach: Oh, i found a guest room for him. *Mario: But we're not inviting all the guests over. *Luigi: Don't worry, this is where he gonna stay. *Peach: *into the guest room and place Kirby on the bed* I hope you have a good night. *Kirby: *sleeps* *Yoshi: I hope he feel better. *Mario: Not just from a crash safe landing, one of the monsters must have done it in the galaxy. *Luigi: Well, let's go to bed. *Mario: Have some sleep, get ready for tomorrow. *Peach: I think he need a little rest. *Mario: I know. Give him some rest for now. *Luigi: Okie dokie. *Yoshi: I'm going to sleep in my shell. *Mario: Let's go for now. (The next morning) *Kirby: *paddle on the bed, jump on the ground* (At Mario and Luigi's room) *Luigi: Good morning Mario. *Mario: Good morning brother. *Luigi: I want to check out on that pink bubble. *Mario: I hope he didn't run off like the Goombas did before. *Luigi: I didn't know that. *Mario: I think Peach knows. Follow me brother. *Luigi: Ok. (At Princess Peach's room) *Peach: *yawns* *Kirby: *jump on the bed* *Peach: Oh hi little cutie. *Kirby: *hug Peach* *Peach: You're so cute. *Mario: *enter the room* Good morning Princess, sorry to disturb. *Peach: It's okay, feel free if you like. *Luigi: Hey, the pink bubble is with you. *Mario: I told you it's not a pink bubble. *Kirby: Huh? *Peach: What? *Luigi: It talks. *Mario: Oh my. *Peach: We have to tell Toadsworth about this. (In Yoshi's room, Yoshi wake up, yawning and covering his body) *Yoshi: So....cold. *Toadsworth: Hey. Wear a sweater if the temperature is cold for you. *Yoshi: Fine. *Mario: Toadsworth. *Toadsworth: Ah, Master Mario. What can i do for you? *Luigi: Toadsworth, it's morning and we have to do something special for Kirby. *Peach: Today it's his big day. *Kirby: *wave* Ahh. *Toadsworth: Okay okay. Just go out outside. *Peach: We didn't ask you for fun things. We need to tell you how he can go back to his dimension? *Toadsworth: If only Professor Elvin Gadd was here, he can build a warp pipe to Kirby's world. *Luigi: That sounds interesting. *Yoshi: I wouldn't mind if that cold weather would stop coming to our world. *Mario: How about we go and eat breakfast. *Luigi: Yeah, we will have some hot chocolate with some hot waffles. *Toadsworth: You want the waffles to be burned? *Luigi: No. We'll make some hash browns since they're hot. And some french toast. *Toadsworth: Okay, let's go to the breakfast room. *Kirby: Breakfast. *Peach: What? *Yoshi: He speaks, like a baby. *Toadsworth: Whatever. Come on over. *Mario: Oh boy, this is going to be sweet. (At the living room, breakfast is being served with Mario and the gang eating some waffles, pancakes, hash browns, french toast, eggs and bacon with Kirby joining along) *Mario: The fresh breath of breakfast. *Luigi: Mama mia, they smell good like dinner. *Yoshi: *eat the eggs* Mmm, yummy. *Kirby: *eat the waffle* *Peach: Is there anything you like? *Kirby: *swallow all the waffles* *Luigi: Whoa! *Mario: How did he do that? *Yoshi: He ate all of them just like he did in the Smash Tournament. *eat the cookie* *Luigi: I can't believe it. *Mario: He ate fast. *Kirby: Hi. *Luigi: And now he's saying hi. *Mario: Just like a baby. *Peach: Please don't say anything to Kirby. Please and thank you. *Luigi: Fine. *Mario: Anything you say. (At Dream Land, Meta Knight is watching over the sky as the Lor Starcutter passes by in the sky) *Meta Knight: Not so fast. *fly to the Lor Starcutter) (Magolor is seen riding on the Lor Starcutter) *Magolor: Oh high winds! It feel so high in the sky when flying on a ship. *Meta Knight: Stop! *Magolor: Uh oh. *Meta Knight: *hit Magolor* *Magolor: Ow, what was that for? *Meta Knight: You're not going anywhere. *Magolor: Why is that for? *Meta Knight: Bring it on. You have no mercy. *Magolor: You dare to fight over my ship? Not a chance! *Meta Knight: Let's go. *Magolor: *punch Meta Knight* *Meta Knight: *slash his sword to Magolor* *Magolor: Auuhggghhhh. *Meta Knight: Ha, is that all you got? *Magolor: No. It's not over yet. *Meta Knight: Come on, give me a cut. *Magolor: *hold his sword to fight Meta Knight* *Meta Knight: *slash at Magolor* *Magolor: Oh no. *Meta Knight: Ha ha ha. Gotcha. *Magolor: Son of a sword. *Meta Knight: Is there a problem with your ship? *Magolor: No, but you can't help it. *Meta Knight: I think your ship is about to fall. *Magolor: No! The ship is moving by itself. *Meta Knight: What are you going to do? Cry off to your little ship? *Magolor: The ship must move up! *Meta Knight: Let it go! *Magolor: Can't make the ship crash to the ground. *Meta Knight: Stop it! *Magolor: It's not moving. It's going to hit the land hard. Look what you done. *Meta Knight: Just leave it alone! *Magolor: Great. Now this is all your fault! *Meta Knight: You are no match for me. *Magolor: You're going to make my ship crash to the ground. *Meta Knight: Just shut up and fight! *Magolor: Fight me knight coward. *Meta Knight: You can't keep control of your ship. (At Green Greens, a few Waddles Dees, Cappies and Bronto Burts are playing in the grass field) *Waddle Dee #1: Come on, you're being tagged. *Waddle Dee #2: But i tagged you first. *Cappy #1: Hey, what is that on the sky? *Bronto Burt #1: Look like a ship is going to crash on us! *Cappy #2: Run! *Brunto Burt #2: We're all gonna die! *Waddle Dee #3: Move back! Move back! *Brunto Burt #3: It's gonna fall! (The Lor Starcutter crash to the ground as the creatures move back from the ship crashing by) *Magolor: Whoa. *Meta Knight: Back off this place. *Magolor: Leave me alone! *Meta Knight: I'm going to kill you. *Magolor: Oh no you don't! *Meta Knight: Leave this behind! *Magolor: Stop it you ball knight! *Meta Knight: You insulter! I'll kill you. *Magolor: I'm going to get you out of here! *Meta Knight: Come at me! *Magolor: Stupid stupid stupid. Now you ruined my ship. *Meta Knight: Oh boy. Here we go again. (The ship crash to the tree as the ship broke down) *Magolor: Ah chuckles, you broke my ship. *Meta Knight: Thanks a lot. *Magolor: You're a butt. *Meta Knight: Don't call me that. *Magolor: Whatever you say. *Meta Knight: Such a sheet fool. (At King Dedede's castle, a group of Waddle Dees are holding their apples and cakes and giving them to their king at the throne chair) *Waddle Dee #1: Uh, King Dedede, snack is served. *King Dedede: Ah, cake. *Waddle Dee #2: Well, do you like it? *King Dedede: Do i like it? No. I love it. *eat the cake* Ahh, i feel fresh. *Waddle Dee #3: Take a apple if you wish. *King Dedede: Sure thing. *eat the apple* *Waddle Dee #3: Munchy. *King Dedede: I could never get another bite of this. *Waddle Dee #3: All good by me. *King Dedede: Another cake! *Waddle Dee #4: Here you go. *King Dedede: *eat the cake* Chomp chomp yummy. Yeah! *Waddle Dee #5: Do you want a drink? *King Dedede: No thanks. I'm good. *Waddle Dee #6: We have a lot of you like. *King Dedede: More drinks?! *Waddle Dee #6: You wanted some fruit punch? *King Dedede: Yeah. I would get a load of that drink. *Waddle Dee #6: We got one coming up. *Waddle Dee #1: All done! *King Dedede: Yes! Fruit punch. Now give it to me. *Waddle Dee #1: Here you go. *King Dedede: Ah, fruit punch. *drink fruit punch* *Waddle Dee #1: How is it? *King Dedede: Pretty tasty. *Waddle Dee #1: Is it good? *King Dedede: Yeah. Another! *break the glass* *Waddle Dee #2: Whoa. *Waddle Dee #2: You break the glass. *King Dedede: I said i like it and i would have another. *Waddle Dee #2: Okay. No more smashing the glass, okay? *King Dedede: Okay. *Waddle Dee #3: Is there anything you like to do? *King Dedede: Well, i got a better plan. (King Dedede went into the top of his castle to use a telescope to spy on Meta Knight and Magolor arguing) *King Dedede: Ah, perfect. I see two people complaining. *Waddle Dee #1: What's your next plan? *King Dedede: My next plan is to find that pink puff ball. Where is he? *Waddle Dee #1: Maybe he crashed on another dimension yesterday. *King Dedede: Another dimension? How? *Waddle Dee #1: I heard a pink puff ball warped into a black hole yesterday and warped right into the Mushroom World. *King Dedede: But that's impossible. That can't be the place where the red and green plumbers are. *Waddle Dee #1: It is. I think the pink puff ball is with the Mario brothers. *King Dedede: The Mario brothers?! Oh god, you got to be kidding me. *Waddle Dee #1: That what i'm telling you. *King Dedede: This sound like fun. *Waddle Dee #1: He he he. *King Dedede: Let's set a attack. But first, we are going to need a bigger ship. (Meanwhile, the Animal Friends are playing volleyball at the fields) *Rick: I got it. *hit the ball* *Coo: My turn! *hit the ball* *Kine: Yeah. *hit the ball* *ChuChu: Oh yeah. *hit the ball* *Nago: Yee. *hit the ball* *Pitch: Okie dokie. *hit the ball* *Rick: Woo hoo! *hit the ball* *Coo: Yeah! *hit the ball* *Gooey: Guys, guys! *Rick: What? *Gooey: A ship crashed in the tree of Green Greens. *Nago: And we hear them complaining. *ChuChu: Let's take a look to see the situation. *Gooey: I hope no one is complaining in the ship. (Magolor and Meta Knight are still complaining on the ship) *Magolor: This is all your fault! You tried to sword me up and now you make the ship crashed. *Meta Knight: You were trying to do something bad like last time. *Magolor: You made me a fool! Now you look like a fool. *Meta Knight: You stupid idiot. I didn't start all of this. *Magolor: You did this first! *Meta Knight: I did not. *Magolor: You almost broke the whole ship and now you're gonna fix it. *Meta Knight: Well i'm not doing it. *Magolor: Shame on you! *Meta Knight: You blamed on me. *Magolor: You did this all because, you tracked down my ship! *Meta Knight: I don't believe in you. *Gooey: Hey! What is going on here? *Magolor: He broke my ship! *Meta Knight: No, he did. *Coo: We're trying to play and all you guys do is complain. *ChuChu: Most of us are trying to play volleyball! *Meta Knight: You never listen. *Magolor: What did i do that was wrong? *ChuChu: Stop you all! No more fighting. *Meta Knight: Fine. *Magolor: I guess you will have to fix my ship afterwards. *Meta Knight: Whatever you say. *Gooey: Are you guys better now? *Meta Knight: Yes. *Magolor: Let's apologize. *Meta Knight: Fine. I'm sorry. *Magolor: We forgive each other. *Gooey: That's much better. *Meta Knight: You made our promise. *Magolor: Yes we did. *Meta Knight: Good. *Magolor: Don't ever do that again. (A blast hits the ship as Magolor and Meta Knight fell to the ground) *Meta Knight: Ouch. *Magolor: What was that? (King Dedede and a Waddle Dee in a hot air balloon arrives with a gun blaster) *King Dedede: Ha ha ha. Someone forgot to invite us to the party. *Meta Knight: King Dedede. *Magolor: Oh no, not him again. *King Dedede: Ha ha ha, i didn't expect to see you all here. *Gooey: You. *King Dedede: Ah ha. The furry animals are here. *ChuChu: He's back. *Coo: I can't believe we have to deal with him once again. *King Dedede: That's right. We got some things to do today. *Meta Knight: You have no mercy to take over Green Greens. *King Dedede: Oh yes i can. I can take over anytime i want! *Meta Knight: You can't do this to us! *King Dedede: Now it is time to blast you all away. *use his hammer to shoot rockets at the ship* *Meta Knight and Magolor: *pop off from the ship being blasted by rockets* *Gooey: Hey! *Meta Knight: Auuggghhh. *Magolor: What happen? *King Dedede: Take a load of this! *ChuChu: Everyone stand back! *King Dedede: You can't get away from me. *Gooey: Don't even think about it. *King Dedede: Think you can beat me? Well have it. *jump and land on the ground* *Coo: Bring it on. *Meta Knight: *jump and fight King Dedede. *King Dedede: Come on, is that all you got? *Meta Knight: *punch King Dedede* *King Dedede: Ooh, come on. *Meta Knight: Ha! Nice try fat penguin. *King Dedede: You try to mock me! Now i have something for you and your mask! *Meta Knight: Don't even think about it. *King Dedede: Come here, give me your latest shot. *Meta Knight: *jump and slash King Dedede's hammer* *King Dedede: Nooo! You knight! *Meta Knight: That's for hitting me and stealing my steak the other day. *King Dedede: You regret for that. *Meta Knight: Shut up! *King Dedede: Don't make me hit you hard like a mushroom. *Meta Knight: You'll be sorry for all of your mistakes! *King Dedede: Come here, i have a beating for you. *Meta Knight: I won't stand from your side. *King Dedede: I'll be stepping for your hit. *Meta Knight: I have my sword on you. *King Dedede: *jump and punch the ground* *Meta Knight: You're a sore loser. *King Dedede: *punch Meta Knight* *Meta Knight: *hit over Gooey* *Gooey: Watch it. *King Dedede: You will pay for this. *ChuChu: Stand back everyone. It's going to get real dangerous. *King Dedede: Come you fools! *Meta Knight: Out of the way! *King Dedede: This isn't the end. *Rick: It's not over yet. *King Dedede: Come here! *Meta Knight: Stay away from us. *King Dedede: You guys are out. *Waddle Dee #1: Don't worry boss. *Waddle Dee #2: We're coming. *King Dedede: Huh? What? No! *Waddle Dee #1: *land on the ground with his buddy* Poof! We're here. *Meta Knight: Not again. Why? (At Bowser's Castle, Kamek is checking on the magic globe to watch King Dedede walking to teach Meta Knight a lesson) *Kamek: He he he, how many worlds to check when it is the time to warp them over here. *Kammy: Kamek! *Kamek: Oh, hey Kammy. What are you up to for today? *Kammy: What is going on around here? *Kamek: You see here? This blue penguin is planning to get these guys out of here. You think we should open up a portal for the guests? *Kammy: Why so? *Kamek: Because, bringing another villain in would be a awesome idea. *Kammy: Just do it. *Kamek: Okay. Hocus pocus! (Kamek open up a portal, sucking the gang and King Dedede into the portal) *ChuChu: Hold on! *Meta Knight: What the? Again? *King Dedede: No no no. It can't be happening. *Magolor: Even worse, but that. *Meta Knight: We're about to warp! *King Dedede: No.....no! *bump into a bunch of animals, Magolor and Meta Knight to the portal* (Into the portal hole, Meta Knight, Magolor, the animals and King Dedede with his two Waddle Dees are falling into the light of the portal) *King Dedede: You! You did this! *Meta Knight: I didn't do all of this when that portal opened! *Magolor: First my ship, and now the portal. What a rip-off. *ChuChu: We're going to be split in two groups. Come along. *King Dedede: Oh no you don't. I'm coming along. *Meta Knight: *kick King Dedede to the other side with his waddle dees* *King Dedede: Don't you dare split me apart! *Meta Knight: You're bad and you should feel bad for yourself. *King Dedede: One day, i'll break your sword and you'll be sorry for yourself. *Gooey: We're about to fall into two portals. *King Dedede: Darn you, darn you! *Magolor: We're about to fall! *King Dedede: Oh crud, it's happening. I see the light! *Meta Knight: We're about to warp! (Meta Knight's group and King Dedede with two Waddle Dees fall into two portals. King Dedede and the Waddle Dees warped into Kamek's room by the wall.) *King Dedede: Oh god, what happen here? *Kamek: Oh my, it actually worked. *King Dedede: Where are we? What kind of lab is this? *Kamek: Hi, welcome to my lab and the entire castle of Bowser's. You may be expecting to join the forces of the Koopa Troop. *King Dedede: Koopa Troop? You know about Bowser. I used to fight him back at the Subspace when that blue human-like electric monster was taking over the world. *Kammy: So you may know about King Bowser. *King Dedede: Yes. He wasn't much of a good rival like when he went into the portals for the Great Maze. *Kamek: You went to the Great Maze with him? *King Dedede: That was when the Subspace orbs stick together for the stolen parts of the world! *Kammy: You were a part of the Subspace mission. *King Dedede: Yes. I'm going to see King Bowser right now. *Kamek: Wait, not without our reward. *King Dedede: What reward? The assist trophy? *Kamek: No! Something else. *Waddle Dee #1: You forgot us. *Waddle Dee #2: Yeah, you almost left us behind. *King Dedede: No reward. I'm going to the king's room. *Kammy: Don't even think about it when walking. (At Bowser's throne room, Bowser is eating his chicken wing in his throne) *Bowser: When the plumbers go down, the monster get the princess and the monster plan the wedding to fall in love with the princess. *eat his chicken* I hate those plumber fools. They should have gone back to Brooklyn, New York so they don't piss me off what i am doing in the process. *King Dedede: *open the door* Hello there King Bowser. *Bowser: Ahhhh! Stranger! Who let the stranger in!? *King Dedede: No, it's me King Dedede. *Bowser: King Dede-what? *King Dedede: King Dedede. Don't you get it? We met before at the Subspace. *Koopatrol #1: Watch where your going. *Koopatrol #2: No one crosses the line. *King Dedede: Oh hey guys, are you willing to fight the dragon? *Koopatrol #1: What dragon? He's our boss. *Bowser: *flame his chicken wing* Much crispy than french toast. *King Dedede: So he's a dinosaur and dragon then. *Koopatrol #2: You don't get it, do it? He's a giant turtle! *King Dedede: Then what is going on around here? *Bowser: Shut up! Shut up! You came here so you can try to mess with me. *King Dedede: No i'm not. We need a plan. *Bowser: What plan? *King Dedede: Remember when you took the princess for me? *Bowser: Princess? Blah blah blah, i bet you guys back home don't have the princess. *King Dedede: Do you have A.D.D.? *Bowser: Huh? I don't know what that is. WAIT! *Koopatrol #1: Wait for the pizza? *Bowser: We didn't order any pizza. You. *King Dedede: Huh? Me. I'm over here. *Bowser: I remember who you are. *King Dedede: Then i remember who you are. *Bowser: I'm going to roast you! *run to King Dedede* *King Dedede: Wait, stop. I was going to apologize. *Bowser: *grab King Dedede* Oh no you don't! *King Dedede: *fight Bowser* Stop it! *Bowser: *punch King Dedede* You hit me first! *King Dedede: *slap Bowser* Your minions came and let the rock hit on my head. *Bowser: *punch King Dedede* No i did not. *King Dedede: *choke Bowser* YOU CAPTURE THE PRINCESS FROM ME! *Bowser: Huh? *Waddle Dees: What? *Koopatrols: What? *Kamek and Kammy: *came by the door* What? *King Dedede: He took the princess from me. *Bowser: Princess Peach you mean? *King Dedede: Yes. *Kamek: Why are you two fighting like babies? *Kammy: You are not five year olds anymore. *King Dedede: You sound pretty immature for a king. *Bowser: You sound like a flappy penguin. *King Dedede: I am a penguin. *Bowser: I like them big and chunky man. You're tuff. *King Dedede: I bet i can hit Kirby with the hammer. *Bowser: Kirby? *King Dedede: You know Kirby. We are going to get our revenge on them. *Bowser: That's it. Pack up. We're going to capture the princess for christmas. *King Dedede: This christmas will be a blast! *Bowser: Showtime. Go call Bowser Jr. in his room and we get going! *Kamek: Yes master. *Kammy: I'll get your sonny boy. *Bowser: We are going to need a lot of Bullet Bills in our airship. (At Bowser Jr.'s room, Bowser Jr. is drawing a picture of himself as a giant kicking Mario's castle in World 1) *Bowser Jr.: Take that Mario. I hope your days are over with mommy. Mommy will be mine and forever live with us. *Kamek: Junior, let's go! *Bowser Jr.: What? Can't you see i'm in the middle of drawing? *Kamek: Let's go, the airship is ready for launch. *Kammy: We're leaving. *Bowser Jr.: Fine, i guess. My daddy better be on the airship. *Kamek: Oh yes, he is. *Bowser Jr.: Whatever. I swear he is going to yell on my face. *Kammy: He does that all the time. Always yell in your face. (Meanwhile at Mushroom Gorge, a portal open with Meta Knight, Magolor, Gooey and the animal friends falling to the ground) *Meta Knight: My god, what happen? *Gooey: It seem that we are in another dimension. *Meta Knight: Stupid King Dedede, he'll never learn to pay respect. *Magolor: Hmm, not bad for a new planet. *Gooey: Whoa. I see tall mushrooms. *Meta Knight: Yeah, whatever. Come on. We have to find a way out. It's getting cold in here. *Magolor: Just to cool your bodies and now it is the time to walk into the gorge. *Rick: Wow, you are right. (Back at Princess Peach's castle, Mario, Luigi, Kirby and the gang are at the library, reading some books) *Luigi: Whoa, did you know that Isle Delfino was raised by the Piantas, Nokis, Yoshis, Sunflower Kids, and Raccoons? *Mario: Hey, i know that this island has Yoshis in it. *Yoshi: Ha ha, very funny. My cousins are on that island. *Mario and Luigi: What? *Kirby: Oh. *Yoshi: It speak again. Great. Now you made him talk like a baby Goomba. *Luigi: I don't see a baby Goomba around here. *Peach: Hey guys, don't you want to set up the tree outside? *Mario: Since when? *Toadsworth: You guys are talking too much. Don't you know what a library is? *Luigi: Um, it's a place to read. *Toadsworth: It's a book place! No one is allowed to talk. Can't you guys do something fun? *Mario: Swimming? *Peach: It's too cold. I don't want you guys to get sick. How about you four set up the tree with me. *Luigi: Yeah. Sound like a great idea. *Kirby: *giggle* *Yoshi: I'm in. *Toadsworth: Put the books back and let's go. *Mario: Yay. Christmas decorating time! *Yoshi: Come on pink one, now we are going to set up the Christmas tree for the holidays. *Kirby: Ka. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Kirby and the Rise of Christmas (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers